1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless networks supporting configuration of base stations, including the use of Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (M-MIMO) radio access technologies (RATs) to enable base station configuration.
2. Background Art
In a Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (M-MIMO) communication system, a transmitter, such as an Access Point (AP) or base station, is equipped with a very large number of transmit antennas (e.g., 32, 64, or 100) that can be used simultaneously for transmission to one or more receivers, such as a user equipment (UE).
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.